Demon Revival Saga: Dragon's Revival
by StellaMagic
Summary: The JTeens have Shendu's chi and are finally reviving him, but the Goblins invade Avalon and use a spell to steal the Demons' powers. Now the JTeens have to save them and Avalon from their evil. In the B-Story, Drago and Hsi Wu are asked to stay on Avalon with their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Hong Kong Kids**

In Hong Kong, during the Water Lantern Festival, the J-Teens wonder the streets looking for the sword of Lu Dongbin, the Immortal who defeated and banished Shendu centuries ago. The streets are lit up with colorful lanterns of different shapes and sizes, for the people lit them in hopes that the spirits of their ancestors will bring them good luck in the upcoming New Year. At the same time, a parade was going on. As much as the J-Teens love the event, they have a mission to focus on. Chrissie, however, couldn't help but admire the view.

"The lanterns are so beautiful," Chrissie said as she gazed at them.

"No time to take up the sites, Chrissie," Colleen reminded her, "We gotta find Shendu's chi. He's the last demon to be reborn, and we have to find it before the Goblins do."

"So what's everyone in Hong Kong celebratin' yo?" Ice asked.

"The people of Hong Kong are having their annual Water Lantern Festival, or spirit Festival as it's usually called," Hsi Wu explained, "Every year, the people would light the lanterns to guide the spirits of their ancestors in hopes they will grant their descendant good luck in the upcoming year."

"Do you think if I lit up a lantern, my ancestors would grant me luck and take my sis away?" Ice asked in jolly.

"Ice, the spirits grant luck not miracles."

"Guys, my dad's chi is close," Drago said as he sensed it, "There!"

Drago points to a museum across the next street. Outside of the museum entrance is a sign that has a picture of the Eight Immortals saying "Eight Immortals Exhibit Tomorrow at Noon."

"We're on the right track, Guys," Cody said, "Let's go."

Colleen tries to push the doors open, but they are locked.

"No good," she said the museum is locked tight."

"Let's go through the side door and see if we can get through there," Cody said.

They went to the left side of the building and tried to open that door as well, but it's also locked.

"How are we gonna get in now?" Chrissie asked.

"Tch!" Drago said with a smug look.

He touches the door knob and uses his own fire power to melt it, and then he pushes the door open. As the J-Teens went inside, Froggo and the goblins watched them while disguised in Chinese robes and hats. Froggo got out his magic mirror and contacted Tchang Zu.

"The J-Teens are about to get the last demon chi, Tchang Zu," Froggo informed.

"Excellent," the blue demon said, "Once the J-Teens reach the portal, I'll leave it open long enough for you to go through. Just don't mess up."

"Yes, Sir," all four said as they salute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Wandering Spirits**

Inside the museum, the teens are scouting for the Eight Immortal Exhibit. Colleen is just telling Drago about how excited she is that she's going to meet his dad.

"I'm too excited, Drago," she said while clamping her hands, "Once we revive your dad, we'll finally meet him."

Drago shows an uneasy look on his face as Colleen walks ahead of him. Hsi Wu puts his hand on his shoulder with the same look.

"We're gonna have to tell them sooner or later," he said.

"I know, Unc, but only after we get Dad's chi," Drago said.

As they look around in the hallway, a yellow, ghostly orb zooms behind Colleen. She turns her head when she felt it pass by.

"Huh?"

She turns back around when she doesn't see anything. Hsi Wu noticed her looking behind herself.

"Is something wrong, Colleen?" he asked.

"I thought I felt something behind," she replied, "Something tells me we're not alone."

Cody saw the yellow orb as it flies past him.

"Did you guys see that orb?" he asked in a whisper.

"We did Cody," Drago said, "I don't know why, but something about that orb feels familiar."

The orb keeps moving back and forth at the next door.

"I might be crazy, but I think that orb wants us to follow it," Chrissie said.

The yellow orb flies through the door as the J-Teens follow it. It led them to the exhibit of the Eight Immortals and the sword, which is in a tall glass case and in the middle of infra-red security beams.

"Oh great. How are we gonna get past all those beams?" Cody asked while putting his hand on his head, "One wrong move and everyone will hear the whole building.

"You leave that to Drags and me, Dude," Ice assured him.

Ice and Drago jump up together and over the first beam. They ducked, jumped crawled through, and dodged every beam ninja-style until they finally made it to the glass case. Drago takes the padlock to the glass case and begins picking it with his demon claw; then he unlocks it, gently lifts up the case and starts absorbing the fire chi.

"We're coming along quick, Teens," Cody said, "We'll be meeting Drago's dad in no time."

"Don't get too excited, Code-man," Ice said, "Last time I saw Drago's pop, he wasn't exactly Puff the Magic Dragon. No offense, Demon Dudes."

'None taken," Hsi Wu replied, "We know how hot under the collar he gets."

The orb hits Ice then Hsi Wu on the back of their necks hard.

"What's the deal-eo with that orb?" Ice asked while rubbing his neck, "It's like it took what we said about Shendu personally."

Drago finished absorbing the chi, closed the case, and he and Ice carefully dodged the beams.

"We got the chi; now let's go revive my brother," Hsi Wu said.

The teens ran back out the door, but Colleen is straggling behind. She kept wondering about the yellow orb.

"I wonder…" she said to herself.

She went back to the room and sees the yellow orb developing a dragon head with spikes and red glowing eyes. The yellow orb is none other than the spirit of Drago's father Shendu, much to Colleen's surprise.

"It's you," Colleen said.

"You did say you wanted to see me, and the Spirit Festival is the right time for it," Shendu said, "but we can get acquainted later. You better hurry to Avalon because the Goblins are close."

"Right."

Colleen runs outside with Shendu behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Drago's Bad News**

Colleen met up with the others at the portal in the Town Square. As they walked in, Colleen followed with Shendu in tow.

"Where've you been, Girl?" Ice asked.

"Just making sure we haven't been followed by the Goblins," Colleen replied.

The teens went through the portal to Avalon, not knowing that Froggo and the Goblins are popping out of a nearby bush.

"Now's our chance!" Froggo yelled, "Move!"

The four went through the portal as it stayed opened.

The teens came through and to the rookery only to see Tchang Zu next to Shendu's egg.

"What are you doing here, Storm Jerk?" Colleen gruffly asked.

"Can't a guy be here when his brother is about to be awaken?" Tchang Zu asked to reply.

"We didn't think you cared about him," Cody said.

"I didn't think you cared period," Hsi Wu sarcastically said.

While the teens went over to Shendu's egg, Tchang Zu walked over to the portal and took out a yellow orb to keep the portal open for a few more seconds. The goblins got out of it quickly as Tchang Zu pointed out.

"Get out of sight until I tell you otherwise," he whispered to them.

The goblins walk out quietly.

Drago was about to channel his dad's chi into the egg when Daolon Wong appeared in a puff of smoke. He used his staff to absorb the excess fire chi from Drago.

"I'll channel your father's chi for you, Drago," he said, "Isn't there something you and your uncle should discuss with your friends?"

"Right," Drago said downtrodden.

"What discussion?" Colleen asked.

"We want to talk to you in the next cavern," Hsi Wu sighed.

The teens walk with Drago and Hsi Wu to the cavern to the left while Daolon Wong finishes the revival spell for him.

"Well. It's just the six of us, Drago," Cody said.

"So what's on your mind, Demon Dudes?" Ice asked, "You've been quiet lately."

"Well, Guys…Truth is… Hsi Wu and I are not gonna go back to San Francisco with you," Drago sighed.

All four of the teens showed shocked looks on their faces.

"What?!" Colleen yelled.

"No!" Ice shouted.

"Can't be!" Cody yelled.

"Why?!" Chrissie hollered.

"My father and the rest of the family invited us to live on Avalon with them," Hsi Wu explained, "Drago and I can't refuse because we've just reunited with our family."

"Unc's right. Besides, Grandpa wants to get to know me more," Drago said.

"So after your dad is back on his feet, it's good-bye?" Cody asked.

"Cody, it's their decision," Colleen defended, "Drago needs to stay here with his family. That was the whole point of the mission."

Then, Xiao Fung and Tso Lan came in with something.

"Speaking of family, Children," Tso Lan said, "One of you was followed through the portal from San Fran."

He takes out a familiar black cat with the Monkey Talisman.

"Whose little talisman-holding cutie is this?" Xiao Fung chuckled.

"Holly! Come here, Kitty," Colleen happily commanded.

Holly transforms into her human form.

"Sorry to sneak in like this, Colleen," Holly said, "When I heard Drago is going to see his dad again, I thought I should give the Monkey Talisman back to him. Jackie and Jade are coming in with the rest of the talismans right now."

Holly noticed that the J-Teens are looking pretty down.

"What's up with you guys?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Time Together**

The teens explain to Holly why they are depressed, much to her dismay.

"Drago and Hsi Wu are going away?" she asked with shock.

"Afraid so," Colleen explained, "Now that Drago's family has been revived, Xua Wing asked him to stay so he can get to know him. Drago can't refuse."

"At least you guys will get to meet his dad. I bet he'll be a changed dragon after this. In the meantime, you guys can hang out together and make your last moments really good ones."

"Holly's right, Teens," Ice said, "How about we explore Avalon while Shendu is at his nap?"

"Sure," Cody said, "We can even take Fury with us and play with him."

"I guess we can hang out together," Drago said.

"Great, Drago," Colleen said, "Let's get Fury and take him out."

"Who's Fury?" Holly asks.

Fury suddenly came running and started licking Drago. Holly got scared and hid behind Colleen. Fury sees her and starts to cuddle her.

"Don't worry, Holly," Drago assured her, "Fury is a vegetarian dragon. He doesn't eat cats. Besides, he likes to make friends with everyone."

Holly giggled as Fury cuddled her. She decided to change back to talk to Fury.

"Hi, Fury," she said, "I'm Holly."

"Hi, Holly," he excitedly said in a teen boy's voice, "This is the first time I've seen a cat up close."

Holly just smiled in relief.

The teens went over to a pond outside the castle. Ice, Cody, Chrissie, and Hsi Wu laugh as they were playing keep away with Fury and Holly while Drago and Colleen were chasing each other by the trees. The two are laughing and giggling as Colleen hides behind a tree and tries to sneak away, but Drago blocked her way and grabbed her by the shoulders. Colleen got loose and was about to run again when Drago grabbed her right hand. The mood suddenly changed to sadness. Out of the entire team, Drago and Colleen have grown the closest. Drago held out his arms and wrapped them around Colleen as she lays her head on his chest. The others noticed this and start to talk about it.

"Those two have obviously become real close since our adventures began," Cody whispered.

"Yeah," Ice replied, "It's gonna be hard on Col once we leave the island. Personally, I know how Drags feels."

Ice gazes at Chrissie romantically as he held her hand. Shendu watches Drago and Colleen together.

"Once I revive, I'll talk to Father about some other arrangements," he said as he flew to his body.

What the teens don't know is that they are being watched via magic window by Tchang Zu, who is disgusted at the sight of Drago and Colleen.

"It's bad enough I have a half-human nephew; now he's following his father's example and losing his heart to a human girl," he mumbled, "but that will change soon enough. Did you and your men memorize the spell, Froggo?

"We're ready now, Master Tchang Zu," Froggo replied.

"Good. I'll gather my brothers and sister at the clearing by the beach. Be there at sundown."

"Yes, Sir, but shouldn't you wait until Shendu is revived?"

"You'll have enough fire power once you absorb the trog. Besides, I have personal score to settle with Shendu once he's awakened."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: The Gathering**

While the J-Teens are enjoying their last moments together, the rest of the demons are back in the rookery awaiting Jackie with the talismans. He and Jade finally came in through the portal with a box carrying the talismans.

"We brought in the talismans like you guys wanted," Jackie said, "How long before Shendu is reborn?"

"He should awake in about a few minutes," Xiao Fung said.

Jade looks around for the three other demons.

"Where are Tchang Zu, Drago and Hsi Wu?" Jade asked.

"Tchang Zu is not exactly the social type," Tso Lan said, "Besides; he never worked out his issues with Shendu."

"As for Drago and Hsi Wu, they are probably out with the rest of the team spending their last moments together."

"Last moments?" Jackie and Jade pondered.

"Our father asked the two of them to live on Avalon now that our family is getting back together," Bai Tsa explained, "They feel it would be wrong to refuse his offer."

Jackie and Jade have their mouths and eyes wide open.

"You mean after Shendu is revived, Drago and Hsi Wu will be gone?" Jade asked sadly.

"That's why we're thinking of talking to our father about other arrangements," Dai Gui stated.

"We don't want Drago to be separated from the J-Teens," Po Kong said.

"You mean you guys don't mind him being friends with humans?" Jade asks curiously.

"These humans are the first to treat Drago like a friend and not a monster," Tso Lan said, "We also owe it to them for our revival."

"On top of that, it'll be hard for Drago to say good-bye to Colleen," Xiao Fung said.

"You noticed something special between them too?" Jackie asked with a smirk.

Then, Tchang Zu came into the Rookery with some news.

"Father wishes to speak to all of you immediately. Head over to the beach," Tchang Zu stated.

"Looks like we're gonna get our chance to speak to him," Tso Lan said as the group walked out.

Tchang Zu suspiciously smiled.

"It will be your last chance with Father, Brother," he chuckled.

Back at the pond, the teens were relaxing by the pond as Colleen and Drago talked.

"San Fran's not gonna be the same without and your uncle, Drago," Colleen said, "Though I won't miss much of Hsi Wu flirting with me or the other girls at school."

They both giggled at that statement.

"Well I'll tell you what I won't miss," Drago said, "I won't miss hearing Stacey constantly complaining about how her mom and Ice both ruin her life every time she gets punished."

Colleen giggled to that. Then, they heard Bai Tsa giggling.

"I wouldn't mind not hearing her complain at all," Bai Tsa commented.

"Hey, Sis," Hsi Wu greeted, "What brings you hear?"

"Father called up a family meeting at the beach. I was just coming to get you."

The teens decide to tag along with the Demons to the beach along with Jackie, Jade and Holly. They waited patiently for Xua Wing when he finally arrives.

"Greetings my children," he said, "Who has called this gathering?"

The Demon family has become confused.

"We were told you have called this meeting, Father" Tso Lan said.

Now Xua Wing is looking confused.

"But if you didn't call this gathering, who did?" Dai Gui asked.

All of a sudden they heard a familiar deep chuckle. They all turned to the right and gasped when they saw Froggo and the Goblin Trio.

"We're the ones who called this gathering," Froggo jollied.

"No way! How did the Goblins get to Avalon?!" Jade yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Baldro chuckled.

"Surround the demons, Boys!"

The goblins gather around the demons.

"You think four puny goblins can take on Eight Demons and Xua Wing, Ruler of Avalon and Head Chi Wizard?" Tso Lan asked sarcastically.

"We can with the right spell," Mumps said.

The Goblins clamp their hands together. Tso Lan realized what they are about to do and used his gravity powers to fling the J-Teens, Jackie, Jade, and Holly away.

"Ya ga mi mo ya ga me chi wa!" The goblins chant repeatedly.

The spell is that same spell Drago used to absorb all the demon chi. All of the cried in pain as their powers are being absorbed. Illry got Drago and Tso Lan's chi; Mumps absorbs Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu, and Xiao Fung's chi; Baldro takes Dai Gui and Po Kong's chi; and Froggo takes all of Xua Wing's chi.

"Bad day!" Jade muttered as the humans watch in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: J-Teens vs. The Super Goblins**

After the Goblins finished absorbing the powers from the Demon Sorecers, they began to transform. Illry looked like Tso Lan again but with Drago's yellow scales; Mumps has Hsi Wu's wings, Bai Tsa's tail, and a frog-like chin like Xiao Fung; Baldro is as big as Po Kong and has Dai Gui's horns and rocky brown skin; and Froggo is dressed as Xua Wing.

"Finally! The powers of the Demon Sorcerers are ours!" Froggo shouted excitedly.

The Demons slowly got up. Hsi Wu tried to fly up, but he fell after only reaching an inch.

"Oh no! I lost my ability to fly!" he shouted in fear.

"All of our powers are gone!" Tso Lan shouted.

Po Kong got up and noticed how small she is.

"I'm no longer the big sister!" she shouted, "Froggo and his minions are gonna be buried when I'm done."

"Not if they bury us first!" Dai Gui said.

"Now to finish all of you off so nothing will stand in my way," Froggo said, "Baldro, squash them!"

Baldro lifted his right foot up and was about to squish the Demons when he got blasted by Jade using the Dragon Talisman.

"Leave them alone!" Jade shouted.

"First things first," Froggo said, "Destroy the humans first!"

Jackie grabs Jade as he and the kids run for it

"Go go go!" he commanded.

The teens ran for the castle with the now-super-powered Goblins following them. Drago, while dazed, got up to go after them, but Dai Gui stopped him.

"Drago, no!" he said, "You don't have your fire power, and it's too dangerous!"

"I have to go, Uncle Dai Gui," Drago said, "They're my friends. Besides, if those goblins reach the castle, Dad will never be reborn."

The humans made it to the castle. Colleen bends over to Jade.

"Jade, I need you to go to the Rookery and tell Daolon Wong what's going," she told her, "He may need help protecting Shendu."

"You got it, Col," Jade said as she ran.

"The rest of us are gonna stand our ground and defend the castle," Colleen said bravely.

"With a little talisman magic yo!" Ice said as he pointed to the box.

Jackie, Holly, and the teens each chose a talisman: Colleen with the Sheep, Ox, and Tiger Talisman; Chrissie with the Dog, Snake and Rabbit Talisman; Ice with the Dragon and Horse Talisman; Cody with the Rooster and Pig Talisman; Holly with the Monkey; and Jackie with the Rat.

"We're all armed and set, and I have a plan to distract the Goblins," Colleen said as she explained.

Back at the Rookery, Daolon Wong is almost finished with the revival spell when Jade popped in.

"Bad news, Daolon!" Jade said while catching her breath, "The Goblins are on Avalon, and they have taken all of the Demon powers, including Hsi Wu, Drago, and Xua Wing! Now, they are heading to the castle!"

"Oh no!" Daolon exclaimed, "I need more time to revive Shendu! Jade, you see that blue vials up there where I put my ingredients."

Jade looks behind her and sees the cabinet with vials of shapes, size and color. She takes the blue vial like Daolon said.

"What do I do with this?" Jade asks.

"Use it to pour a straight line at the entrance," Daolon commanded.

Jade runs up to the entrance and pours the blue powder into a straight line like he said. It creates a magic force field at the door.

"That force field will keep out anyone with bad chi until I can complete the spell, but I don't know how long it will hold," Daolon explained.

"Then you better get cracking!"Jade said.

The Goblins were heading to the castle.

"Once we reach the castle, dark magic will reign over the world, and I will finally have an army big enough to enslave the humans," Froggo bragged.

"Blah blah blah conquers the world!" Colleen teased, "You bad guys are all the same, all bluff and no back-up."

"Get her, Baldro!" Froggo demandingly yelled.

Baldro walked over to grab Colleen when she grabbed his hand and flipped him over. The rest of the Goblins were shocked to see this.

"Nothing like a little ox power to warm up," she said as she flexed her arm.

"She's not the only super-powered teen here Gob-jerks!" Ice said.

Ice used the Dragon Talisman combine with his fire power to fling fireballs at the goblins, but Mumps puts them out with his new water powers. Then, he blows at the J-Teens with his new wind powers, but Chrissie defends with her air powers. Cody jumps up and stomps his feet to make a huge crack in the earth and shake up the goblins, but Illry uses his gravity powers to make him levitate and fall into a tree. Baldro tried to crush Colleen, but she uses the combined powers of the Ox, Tiger, and Sheep to ghost through his fist, surprising everyone.

"Colleen, how'd you know the three talismans combined can make you do that?" Jackie asks.

"I didn't, but I decided to improvise," Colleen replied, "Chrissie, I need you to combine the Speed talisman with your air powers and create a maelstrom!"

"A what?" Ice asks.

"A whirlwind," Jackie said.

"You got it, Col," Chrissie said.

Chrissie ran around the goblins at super speed leaving them dizzy.

"Faster, Chrissie! Faster!" Colleen commanded.

Colleen gathered all the dew in the ground and poured it onto the goblins. The moisture combine with the speed and Chrissie's powers caused them to turn into blocks of ice quickly, leaving all four of them frozen stiff. Chrissie finally stopped.

"You go, Girls!"

Chrissie just blushed at his comment. Suddenly, Illry began to crack from the ice with his fire power, making everyone gasp. He then broke his fellow goblins free with his gravity power.

"Good job, Illry," Baldro complimented.

Drago watched from behind the tree, wondering what to do.

"I have to help them, even without my powers," he mumbled to himself.

Mumps takes the speed talisman from Chrissie and pushes her to her friends; and then he uses his water powers to shoot mini icicles at them, causing them to be stuck to trees. Mumps throws the talisman to the ground, causing Drago to think up a plan.

"Maybe I can use one of Dad's powers," Drago thought.

Meanwhile, the goblins were holding their hands out, ready to touch them.

"Not only did we absorb all of the elemental powers, but we have the absorption power of that halfbreed brat," Baldro bragged.

"Which means we'll be taking your powers," Froggo finished.

The J-teens gasp knowing what the goblins are gonna do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Demons (and a Cat) to the Rescue**

As the goblins drew closer to the now-stuck J-Teens, Drago blocks their way using the Speed Talisman.

"Hey, Froggo! Up for a speed game?!" he remarked.

"Get him!" he commanded his flunkies.

Illry and Mumps tried to grab him, but he moved super fast, causing them to tackle each other. Baldro tried to punch him, but he ran and moved in multiple zig-zags. Baldro almost hit his boss, causing him to be embarrassed.

Back at the Rookery, Daolon is still casting his spell. Finally, Shendu's egg glowed yellow, meaning he is ready to be revived. His spirit dove into his body and he struggled to break free from his egg. He finally hatched out and stretched his arms as he roared.

"I never thought I'd say this, but good to have you back, Shendu," Jade said.

"Great to be back, Child," Shendu said, "Now I have to help my family and Drago's friends."

"Follow me," Jade said seriously.

Back at the fight, the other teens decided to give Drago a little more talisman power.

"Hey, Drago! How about a little strength booster!" Colleen said as she threw the Ox to him.

"And a little fire power, D-Dude!" Ice said as he threw the Dragon Talisman to him.

Drago took both talismans to even the odds. Mumps and Illry fire water and fire attacks, but Drago uses super speed to bump them against some trees. Baldro tries to punch him and sent flying rocks on him, but Drago uses the Ox combine with the Dragon to form fire fists and blast the rocks to dust. Then, he flipped Baldro, judo-style after grabbing his hand. Suddenly, Froggo used some of Xua Wing's magic to make the trees come alive and grab Drago with the tree roots and branches, leaving his arms and legs in a bind literally. Froggo's hands turn into an axe as he got closer to him.

"Tell me Drago," he mocked, "Which half is human and which is demon?"

He was about to strike when he suddenly got side-kicked by Holly in Warrior cat mode.

"Hands off our dragon, Creepo!" Holly shouted.

"You go, Kit-tay!" Ice cheered.

Hsi Wu suddenly appeared to help Drago.

"Don't worry, Drago! I got your back!" he assured him.

He uses his claws to break him free. Tso Lan and Dai Gui helped by freeing the J-Teens and Jackie.

"We may not have our powers, but we can still fight," Tso Lan said.

Baldro creates an earthquake to make the two demons trip, but Bai Tsa uses her tail by wrapping it around his ankles and tripped him, knocking him out cold. Illry makes Drago float into the air and is ready to throw fire at him, but Colleen unleashes a huge wave of water on him, putting out his fire and making him let go of Drago. Xiao Fung and Po Kong both punch him at the same time. Mumps and Holly are going at it, kung fu style. Holly finally delivered a karate kick, knocking him out cold. Froggo became angry enough to unleash a huge ball of energy on them.

"Time to finish all of you once and for all!" he screamed.

"I think not, Froggo!" says a very familiar, hissy voice.

Everyone turned and saw Shendu, making Drago ecstatic and Froggo worried.

"Dad!" Drago hollered.

"What are you doing here Shendu?!" Froggo yelled.

"I'm here to challenge you for the powers of my family and the freedom of Avalon!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Shendu vs. Froggo**

Shendu stood ready to fight against Froggo.

"I'm challenging you to a magic duel for the powers of the Demon Sorcerers," Shendu challenged, "Winner gets all the powers back."

"I accept your challenge," Froggo accepted, "Both of us will use all of our powers until only of us is left standing."

"In that case, we better give Shendu back all of his powers," Colleen said.

Colleen takes out the talismans she has and throws them to Shendu. Ice, Cody, Chrissie, Drago, and Jackie did the same. All twelve Talismans form a glowing, blue circle and phased into Shendu, making him complete. Froggo looked a little intimidated by this.

"I am complete!" Shendu cried out.

Froggo and Shendu stood ready to fight with their magic. Froggo uses some of Xua Wing's magic to make the tree roots come alive again and tried to chain up Shendu, but he uses the power of combustion to burn the roots. Shendu unleashed a huge fireball, but Froggo forms a force field and deflects the fire ball back at Shendu, making him fall. Drago tried to run and help, but Tso Lan stopped.

"Dad" he called as he ran.

"Drago, no!" Tso Lan said while blocking his way, "If you interfere, this magic duel will be in void. Your father will lose by default."

Drago reluctantly backed off. Froggo was about to deliver an energy ball, but Shendu uses the power of the Snake to make himself invisible. Froggo tried to find him, but Shendu uses the power of the Rabbit and the Ox to ram him against a large tree. Froggo, though dazed, got up slowly and uses a spell to make him the same size as Shendu. He punches Shendu to the ground. He was about to unleash an energy blast, but Shendu uses the power of the dog to deflect it. Froggo tries to swipe kick him, but he follows Colleen's example and uses the Tiger, Ox, and Sheep combined, allowing Froggo to go through him. Shendu uses the power of the Rooster to levitate him; and then he uses the power of the Dragon to blast him, knocking him out cold as he moaned and returned to normal size. The Magic Duel is over and Shendu won. Everyone cheered for Shendu.

"Yes!" Jade yelled as she high-fived the J-Teens and Jackie.

"I've won the challenge, so the chi can now return," Shendu said as he held out his hand.

Shendu took the entire chi from all four goblins as they scream. The goblins return to normal size and shape. Shendu returns the chi to his father, brothers, sisters, and son. Po Kong returned to her huge size; Hsi Wu can fly again; and Drago can shoot fire. The goblins were about to make a run for it when Tso Lan and Shendu levitated them off the ground so they wouldn't get away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Final Goodbye…Or is it?**

Moments later, all four of the Goblins were put into a dungeon cell below the castle, being guarded by Po Kong and Daolon Wong. Xiao Fung and Tso Lan were looking in the Main Hall for Tchang Zu when they saw him bounded by magic chi cuffs (Much like energy cuffs). Tso Lan absorbs the chi, allowing Tchang Zu to break free.

"Tchang Zu, what happened?" Tso Lan asks.

"The goblins jumped me and threaten to hurt the family unless I gather you at the beach," he lied while explaining, "Then, they jumped me and bound and gagged me."

"Hmmmm. Four little chi-less goblins overtaking the Demon of Thunder and Storms," Xiao Fung said suspiciously.

Tchang Zu gruffly walked out while Tso Lan and Xiao Fung talk behind his back.

"What do you think, Tso Lan?" Xiao Fung whispered.

"I think we should keep an eye on him," Tso Lan stated, "Those goblins used a spell only members of the family knows, and he wasn't present when all this happened."

Tchang Zu is walking down the hall when he confronted by Colleen and Shendu, who looked a little angry.

"Something troubling you, Brother?" Tchang Zu asked with a worried look.

"Colleen told me all about what happened during the search for Dai Gui's chi, including how you treated my son during that mission!" he talked back as he clenches his fists.

Shendu punches Tchang Zu in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"That was for calling my son a trog!" Shendu remarked.

Tchang Zu growled as Shendu and Colleen walked away.

"I'll find a way to destroy you, Brother, and your trog son," he mumbled to himself.

Colleen and Holly, who has changed back and gave the monkey Talisman back, went out to the beach to say her good-byes to Drago and Hsi Wu, along with the rest of the team.

"We're really gonna miss you, Demon Dudes," Ice said.

"Yeah. We really had a lot of adventures together," Cody said, "Our lives got more exciting since meeting you two."

"You've both been really fun," Chrissie said, "Even you, Hsi Wu, most of the time anyway."

"Uh…thanks," Hsi Wu said.

"Thanks for showing us around Avalon, Drago," Colleen said with her head bowed down, "and for your help on saving the world."

"Thanks for caring about my family," Drago said as he hugs her one last time.

"Colleen, before you and the teens go, do you think you and Chrissie can give a goodbye kiss for each side?" Hsi Wu asked.

Colleen and Chrissie show looks of disbelief.

"Okay, but just one pucker," Colleen said.

The girls each took a side (Colleen left & Chrissie right). They each give Hsi Wu a small kiss on each side, making Drago and Ice slightly jealous. Chrissie and Colleen then wiped their mouths off as Hsi Wu is dazed and blushing.

Jackie walked up to them.

"Jade and I have been looking for you," he said, "Xua Wing has already set up the portal to take us home."

All seven of them looked despondent.

"Bye, Drago," Colleen said as she kissed him like Hsi Wu and walked away.

The humans walk to the castle to get home as Hsi Wu and Drago lower their heads and almost shed tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Surprise Ending**

The next day, the J-Teens were hanging out at Section 13, getting use to Drago and Hsi Wu no longer living there. Jade is playing cards with Cobra and Fist, trying to get her mind off the demons.

"Hey, Dudes," Ice said.

"Yo, Ice," MC Cobra said.

"You guys doin' a'right since Drago and Hsi Wu went AWOL?"

"Yeah, but Section 13 doesn't feel the same without our two favorite demons," Jade said.

"Tell me about it," MC Cobra said, "Even some of the girl agents are starting to miss Hsi Wu's flirting."

Suddenly, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Mind I deal in, Jade?" said the voice.

They all turn and showed happy, ecstatic looks on their faces when they saw Drago and Hsi Wu.

"Drago, is that you!?" Colleen screamed.

Ice pokes his arm to make sure it him and his unc and not an illusion. He felt real to him.

"It is them!" Ice yelled ecstatically.

"In that case, GROUP HUG!" Chrissie called as they all hug Drago and his uncle.

Then, they see a man in a Chinese robe that looks like Valmont only with black hair and Chinese tanned skin.

"Greetings, Everyone," he said with a familiar voice.

"Shendu?" Jade asks.

"The one and only Jade," Shendu said, "The family and I had our first family meeting in centuries, and we decided that Hsi Wu and Drago should finish school and hang out with you guys while they live on Avalon with the rest of us."

"You mean Drago and Hsi Wu can hang with us?" Colleen asks with wide eyes.

"Well I want my son to have friends, and we owe you for saving our lives on Avalon," Shendu said.

"Drago, for a dragon, your dad is so the coolest," Cody said as he high-fives Drago.

"Yeah he is," Drago said.

"Speaking of cool, do you think you can give me a welcome back kiss on the lips, Colleen?" he asks as he approaches a distraught Colleen.

Luckily, Shendu and Drago grab him by the ears.

"Unc, you're incorrigible," Drago growled.

"It very pleases that Drago has friends really care for him. Now we just need to return for a little father-son bonding," Shendu said as he and Drago leave together, "Gee, Drago. Colleen is kind of cute."

"Dad," he mumbled as his dad giggled.

Before they can leave, Bai Tza shows up.

"I also have some news for you kids," she said, "I'm enrolling into your school."

"Say what now?" Drago said with a concern look.

"I saw how Stacey treated during gym class when you went after Tso Lan's chi, so I decided to enroll in your school and overthrow the Queen Magus High."

"You wanna take my sis down?" Ice asked, "I like your style, Water Girl."

"Just don't start any catfights like you did with Helen of Troy," Shendu said with a smirk.

"Helen of Troy? You mean Bai Tza started the Trojan War," asks Jade.

"She disguised herself as a beautiful woman from Greece and got jealous of Helen's beauty," Hsi Wu explained, "The Trojans took the fight as an insult and that's how it started."

The J-Teens giggled much to Bai Tza's dismay.

Back at the Avalon Castle dungeons, the Goblins were in their cell when Tchang Zu shows up.

"Tchang Zu, you gotta get us out!" Illry begged with all four of them.

"Not yet," he gruffly said, "I can't raise any suspicion right now. The J-Teens prove to be better opponents than I thought."

"You think?" Froggo snapped.

Tchang Zu just growled at him, causing him to duck under the hay.

"If the throne of Avalon should be mine, I may have to take care of those kids, or take them out, starting with that halfbred nephew of mine."

Tchang Zu just smiled maliciously, indicating that the J-Teens' adventures have only begun.


End file.
